Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus for preventing ice formation in a water tower.
In most municipalities, a basic water system contains a water source, treatment plant, water pumps, water tower, and a distribution system. The beginning of the system and the source of most drinking water is either a well, river, or reservoir. This natural water is then treated in a water treatment plant to remove sediment and bacteria. The clean water is then pumped, at a pressure of 50 to 100 psi, into the water distribution system. A water tower is normally attached to the primary water distribution pipes between the water pumps and the water consumer.
A water tower is simply a large elevated water tank. The primary purpose of elevating a water tank is to provide water storage and water pressure. This water storage and pressure allows a municipality to size its water pumps for the average rather than peak demand, saving the community a lot of money. Water usage is normally at its highest during the day, usually peaking in the morning when everyone wakes up and showers. Similarly, water usage is much higher in the summer when people also water their lawn and gardens. Therefore, the municipality sizes its water pumps for the average use during a summer day. During the transient bursts when water demand is at its peak, greater than the water pumps can provide, the water tower makes up the difference. Then when demand falls, the water pumps supply the demand and refill the tower with any excess. More specifically, water is pumped up the pipe that runs from the ground to the base of the water tank, called the riser. When water demand requires, water flows out of the tank, down through the riser, and into the water system to meet demand.
During the winter, water usage drops significantly compared to summer usage. Furthermore, water usage usually will drop significantly throughout the night and early morning. This low volume of water use results in very little to no water being used from the water tower or requiring the tower to refill, allowing it to freeze over. When the water tower supply freezes over, the water transients are not absorbed.
To prevent freezing, some elevated tanks incorporate various heating systems. The riser is usually covered with insulation. In severe conditions, a heating system may also be installed that introduces heated water or steam into the water. Warm water or steam is usually injected in the base of the riser and the heat rises into the water tank to inhibit freezing. However, heating of the tank with warm water or steam amounts to a considerable expense for the municipality.
In extremely cold regions, some municipalities use submersible pumps or agitators in place of or in supplement to heating systems to prevent freezing. These devices mix warmer water from the center of the tank with colder water at the surface to prevent freezing. However, these devices are submerged within the water in the water tank and susceptible to failure. When these devices fail, air and water temperatures make it extremely difficult to retrieve them and repair them before ice begins to form within the tank.
Thus a need has long been felt for a system to prevent ice formation in water towers that does not including the expense of using heated water or steam or requiring mechanical devices inside the water tank. Such an ice prevention system is very desirable by municipalities in cold climates who require a water tower but can not afford the expense of current ice prevention methods. Therefore, it would be highly desirable to provide a method and apparatus for preventing ice formation in a water tower.
The present invention relates to an improved method for preventing ice formation in a water tower. More specifically, compressed air is introduced into the water of the water tower to prevent ice formation. Use of compressed air will prevent ice formation while eliminating the need for submerged mechanical devices and eliminating the costs associated with other heating systems.